


Interlude: Steam Only Goes Up

by hyperionnebulae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionnebulae/pseuds/hyperionnebulae
Summary: Pre GX anime. One shot. Manjome being inspired to surpass his family.





	Interlude: Steam Only Goes Up

Chosaku threw the crumpled up test at his younger brother. “What is this garbage, Jun? You said you could do better than this; I REQUIRE better than this.”

Both of the older Manjome’s wore the iciest of glares. Jun only met them with his own for a half a second before ripping it a way. “I will… next time… sir.”

He didn’t watch them slam the door as they left but he felt it break something already shattered inside of him.

Jun let his body sink to the floor besides the crumpled piece of paper. He didn’t have to open it to be able to recall every word written on it. Every word and two error markings. Best in his class was still failing at home.

His arm reached under the bed for his gaming cards. His brothers didn’t know it yet but someday he was going to be somebody with these. Someday, they would cheer him on. Someday, they would respect him. They would love…

No.

He could feel the tears welling up as he grabbed his knees and curled into a ball, leaning against the bed. He had to believe he’d be good enough for them some day. All of his classmates would talk about their dreams from time to time but when they asked Jun what he wanted to do with his life he would just kinda dismiss it as unimportant until graduation.

Really he just wanted to be somebody that people remembered.

No.

Someone worth remembering.

His eight year old self couldn’t quite wrap his head around what that meant right now but someday… someday he was gonna get there!

He reached down and picked up the wrinkled “Good job!” in one hand and forty-two game changers in the other and glared at the closed bedroom door. Someday, his brothers were gonna beg for him to pay attention to them. He was going to call the shots and tell them when they were going to be relevant. Someday, they didn’t need to love him when they could fear him.

Someday.


End file.
